It is often difficult to extinguish a fire in a high-rise building because the floor or floors on which the fire is located is/are inaccessible due to the heat accompanying the fire. This excessive heat will often cause windows to blow out. The open windows allow oxygen to feed the fire creating an even more difficult situation.
High-rise buildings typically have sprinkler systems to help extinguish fires and help firefighters access the burning floors. Many times, these sprinkler systems are not sufficient to battle a hot and out of control fire, especially when the windows of the building have already blown out. If the fire is located on a lower floor, a fire truck ladder can be used to lift a firefighter toward the open windows and douse the burning floor with water or foam. However, when the floor is beyond the reach of the ladder, there is very little chance that firefighters will be able to access the burning floors until some cooling takes place.